


Baby Blues

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fake Baby, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandpa Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: When Peter’s fake baby won’t stop crying in the Parker’s apartment, May encourages him to take it to the Stark’s tower. Tony Stark is determined to be the best damn grandpa in the world.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> quick little oneshot about peter and tony taking care of a baby.... idk just couldn’t get it out of my head. I wrote this realllly quickly so it’s probably rubbish

The last thing Tony Stark expected to see when he walked into his living room was a stressed teenager holding a fake, crying, baby in his arms. 

Peter’s face was screwed up as he rocked the doll, whispering words that Tony couldn’t understand. The boy looked tired, like he hadn’t a good night sleep in a while. 

“I didn’t expect to be a grandfather so soon, Peter,” Tony grinned. He took his ‘iconic’ sunglasses off his face, propping them in the front pocket of his blazer. “Who’s the mother?” 

“Funny, Mr Stark,” Peter said, in a tone of voice Tony had never heard before (it made him laugh). “It’s not funny! This child is driving me crazy. It won’t stop crying!” 

“That’s what babies do, Mr Parker. Because they’re babies,” Tony told him, sitting down on the sofa. “Give it here.” 

“What?”

“I said, give it here. The child. Lets see if the baby loves Grandpa,” Tony grinned, putting his arms out.

Peter put the doll into Tony’s arms. A few moments later, the crying stopped. Tony’s rocking made the child calm down immediately. Peter stared, eyes wide. When did Tony get so good with babies?

“Bottle,” Tony commanded, putting his hand out. “Poor thing’s starving, Underoos.”

Peter nodded, looking through his backpack to get the baby’s bottle out. He passed it to Tony, who put it between the doll’s lips. 

“There,” Tony said, passing the doll back. “Your doll is all okay.”

“His name is Benjamin Anthony Parker, Mr Stark. Address him as such,” Peter grinned, rocking Ben as Tony had done. 

“I’m honoured,” Tony said. For a moment, they both were silent. Although it was just a doll, Tony did feel emotional that Peter would give it his own name. “Now... You going to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

“Mr Stark!” Peter fake gasped, “Not in front of the newborn’s ears!” 

Tony just stared, shaking his head with a soft laugh. “Wow, kid. Okay. Will you tell me what is happening here now or will I have to call May and tell her you’re suddenly a parent?” 

“Ben’s a fake baby, Mr Stark,” 

“No? No way, I didn’t even notice,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think I want to explain if you’re going to be sarcastic about him, grandpa,” Peter mumbled, placing Ben down in the car-seat which was beside his backpack. 

“Peter-,” Tony laughed, “Would you just tell me already?” 

“Okay,” Peter put his arms up in defence, “It’s my health class, right? So, out of nowhere, my teacher tells us that we all have to do this ‘parenting’ assignment. Ned and I are now father’s. But Ned’s an absent father, Mr Stark. He’s not here for his child. Which is why he had no say in our child’s name. He had to help out at home, apparently. So, now, I’m a single father. May’s trying to sleep as she has a night shift and she’s getting pisse- annoyed at the crying.. sooooo, I remembered that you said I could come over here whenever I’d like. Alas, here we are. Little Ben has now met his Grandpa. Isn’t life beautiful?” 

Tony couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his mouth. He loved this kid, so much. “Sounds like a drama series, Pete,” He grinned. “We’re going to get you an A in this class, kid. Little Ben’s going to live the high life.” 

“Yes he is,” Peter grinned, giving his mentor a high five.

Hours later, Pepper walked in the living to see her husband changing a fake-baby on her coffee table. She gave him a look, until Peter walked in with a bunch of baby books. So, this is what her life had become? But watching Tony interact with this, fake, baby made her knees go weak. It was almost too much to see Tony acting all fatherly with Peter, but seeing him with little one’s was her weak spot. 

She almost turned around to give the boys some space, but she stopped when they both started to sing a lullaby to this doll. She had to take a video of this. If she sent it to Rhodey, nobody had to know. (When Tony eventually found out she had done this, he immediately tried to come up with a revenge plan). 

“Ben’s loving it, Mr Stark. Keep going,” Peter encouraged the man, almost feeling a little tired himself as the man sang. Of course he had a good singing voice, was there anything the man couldn’t do? “Look, he’s asleep,” He said, when the doll’s eyes closed. 

“We did it, Pete,” Tony grinned, his smile reaching his eyes. He loved being with his kid (and now, his grandkid. Although he didn’t want any real babies from Peter for at least 15 years). He put the doll back into his seat, moving his arm’s around Peter’s shoulders instead. 

“It’s so hard for a single father to focus on school and look after their kid, Mr Stark,” Peter said, looking back to his homework (from a different class) on the table. “Thanks for the help.” 

When they both fell asleep on the sofa, Peter was woken up by the sound of sobbing. He groaned, sitting up. Ben was fussy.

He took Ben into his arms, rocking him gently. He gave him the bottle, wondering if he was just hungry. It worked for a bit, but as soon as Peter put him down to sleep... he immediately started crying again. 

“Think he just wanted to be held by his dad,” Tony said, looking up. “You should send him to Ned for a night.” 

“Ned’s busy,” Peter grumbled.

“He’s the worst baby daddy you could’ve chosen, Peter. He doesn’t care about Ben, he doesn’t love him,” Tony shook his head, looking down at the doll in Peter’s arms. 

“He’s trying his best! Give him a break, dad! I know you love your grandson and you want the best for him, but it’s difficult. We’re both just so damn young,” Peter said, shaking his head. He tried hard not to laugh. 

“Where’s the child support, Peter? How does he expect you to raise this child by yourself. He’s not trying at all, you’re just letting your love for him blind you.” 

Peter shook his head. He went to reply, but he couldn’t help himself. He put the baby down and just started laughing, which just made Tony laugh too. Watching Peter’s smile, Tony couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him as a part of his family. 

For the next week, Tony got weirdly attached to Benjamin Anthony Parker. When his ‘grandkid’ was returned to the school, their was an emptiness in the tower. There was no way he was getting emotional about a fake baby, Peter really was making him change. Or maybe he just missed having another excuse to be around his kid 24/7. Now that was gone and Peter had to stay back at his apartment again. 

“Ned gave me 5 dollars,” Peter grinned, stepping into the lab after the school day. “He said it was for child support. He really enjoyed the scrapbook of Ben’s ‘first’s’ we made.” 

Tony simply gave the kid a smile, telling him to come over. “Oh, he’s finally stepping up. That’s too little too late. Tell him to shove the child support.”

Peter grinned, throwing his backpack onto his floor. He ran over to Tony, shoving the report into his hands. Tony usually wouldn’t take things straight from people, but it was Peter. He trusted the kid with his life. 

“A+. Teacher said that nobody had ever looked after a kid like Benjamin. Makes me miss the little guy,” Peter smiled, sitting on the desk. “We made a good team.” 

“Yeah we did,” Tony said. 

“Makes me want one of my own,” Peter wiggled his eyebrows. “Ned wouldn’t be able to be the baby daddy, though. Maybe that’s a good thing? From this experience, I don’t think I’d want to raise a real one with him.” 

“Nope!” Tony exclaimed, “You’re only sixteen, my child. You’re not having a real one until you’re thirty. I’m not ready to be a real grandpa, kiddo.” 

Peter giggled. “Yeah, right. I don’t actually want one yet. Maybe you and Pepper should have one. You could be a real dad.” 

Tony’s face fell. “Huh? What do you mean?” 

“A real dad. You know, biologically. I know that you love me... but, come on? You can’t say that you love me like a son. I love you like a dad, but- uh, you can’t-“

“Why can’t I?” Tony said, making eye contact with Peter. “Peter? Kid, I thought we’ve been through this. Biologically or not, you’re my son.” 

Peter looked to the floor. “Y-You-,” He teared up, not believing how quickly the tears came. “Sorry- I-,”

“Hey, buddy,” Tony sighed, putting his arms around his waist. “Come here, Petey. Don’t cry.” 

“Sorry-,” Peter repeated, hugging back. “I just forget sometimes- you know. I can’t believe that you care so much.” 

Tony pulled back, running a hand through the boy’s hair. He used his sleeve to wipe Peter’s tears. “There. Ben wouldn’t be happy to see his dad crying.” 

Peter chuckled, looking at Tony. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, kiddo. Always will.” 

When Pepper and Tony announced they were expecting months later, Peter wasn’t jealous. In fact, he was over the moon. Also, he couldn’t help but wonder something... Benjamin Anthony Parker must’ve been the catalyst for his parents to start trying. Whoever this baby ended up to be, Peter wanted to warn them about their crazy family.... well, they’d find out soon enough.

And Peter couldn’t wait to meet them.


End file.
